My Adventures in the Pokemon World (Chapter 1)
by Lira1
Summary: Yeah, I know. Crappy title. Crappy summary too. R/R. Please do not be too harsh. This is my first time submitting a fanfic.
1. The Warp to the Pokemon World!

Disclaimer: Yes I own this fanfiction. No I don't own Pokemon. I'm merely borrowing the characters to make a good fanfic. And no, I do not want to be sued. I have absolutely no money. Thanks. 

~Lira, your everyday fanfic author   
P.S. Read and review! No e-mails, please. And don't be harsh! :( 

My Adventures in the Pokemon World

Chapter 1

by: Lira R. Fiedacan

Based on an idea while trying to get to sleep at night. ;)

Lira's POV.

"Aaahhh!" I said, relaxing on the couch after a harsh Friday. I opened up my Gameboy Color, Pokemon Edition. But, instead of the normal title screen, a message popped up. It said 'Lira, we have watched you complete each event and earn each badge in Pokemon Gold. Oh, silly me! We forgot to introduce ourselves!'. I stopped and pinched myself on my right arm. "OWW!" I yelled. No, this wasn't a dream. I continued reading, amazed at what was happening.

'Yes, you probably don't believe that this is happening, but it's urgent, so please listen. We are Professor Oak and Bill. You probably know us. Yes, we are the same Prof. Oak that hosts the Pokedex show and the same Bill, the one who gave you an Eevee. Lira, your mission is to save the world from Team Rocket. Apparently, Team Rocket has found Giovanni and they are planning to rule the world. We know because accidentally, Bill found Giovanni's journal while researching Pokemon information.' I sat there, bewildered at the message forming on my Gameboy.

'However, you will not do it on your own. You will have accomplices Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate. We will also give you the pokemon that you have caught during your journey. The pokemon that you will be carrying around will be the ones that you carried around in your saved data. Do not worry about your family. We will freeze time as you complete this quest. And as a gift for your journey, you will receive a new type of Pokedex. It is called Megadex and it will tell you everything about a pokemon, such as it's gender, level and status. Good luck! And when you get there, tell Ash, Misty and Brock to come and visit me and Prof. Oak at my lighthouse.'. Suddenly, I felt myself being teleported, but, where?   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
"It's your fault that we got lost! You don't even know where we are!" a high-pitched female voice yelled out. "Yes I do!" another voice replied, only this time, it was a male's. "Where then?" the female voice challenged. "Uh... um... oh, not fair! You always beat me, Misty!" the male voice complained. "Yes! I beat Ash, I beat Ash!" the girl known as 'Misty' cheered. "Cut it out you guys!" another male voice yelled. "Oww, what's the matter, Brock?" Misty said as she rubbed her ears.   
Brock was about to reply, but a voice screaming cut him off. "What was that?" Ash asked. "Dunno, let's go find out!" Misty said, as they ran towards the direction of the voice, grabbing the respective pokemon and backpacks on the way.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
Lira's POV.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell out of the sky. "OWWW!" I winced as I landed on the ground, hard. "CURSES ON YOU!" I yelled, pointing to the sky. "Are you okay? a female voice asked me. "Huh?" I pondered as I turned around.   
"Ah, so there you are! Hi, I'm Lira!" I greeted as I extended my hand out to shake hands. "Um, hello! I'm Ash Ketchum, from..." Ash said, but I cut him off. "Yes, yes, I know. Ash Ketchum from Pallet, you wanna be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time." I said as I shook hands with him. I turned to face the redhead. "You're Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City. And he's Brock Slate from Pewter City." I said, pointing to bewildered trainer. "Um, yeah! But how did you know who we were?" Misty asked me. 'Uh oh, I'm in big trouble!' I thought. "Um, researched information! Yeah, I researched information on the net!" I made up an excuse.

"I was sent to find you and tell you to go to Bill's lighthouse. Him and Prof. Oak want to tell you something." I continued. "Oh." Ash simply stated. "Um, I don't mean to bother you, but, can you tell us how to get out of here?" Brock rushed. "Huh?" I blinked. "Oh yes! One moment." I searched through my backpack. "Hmm, phone, radio, aha! My map!" I shouted triumphantly. Brock, Ash and Misty looked at me like I was crazy. "It looks to me like we're over here, so, ah heck with it! Let's just use my Pidgeotto!" I said. "Hurrah!" the others cheered.   
I called out my Pidgeotto and told him to fly us to Cerulean. But Pidgeotto look worried. I asked him what was wrong and he frantically told me what was the problem. "Uh oh." I said, concerned. "What?" Misty asked. "Well, Pidgeotto can only carry three people at a time, so..." I said, turning my head towards Brock. Ash and Misty followed my example. "Oh, no! Not me, please!" Brock shook his head frantically.

"Gently, easy now! Don't drop me!" Brock instructed as he was let down. Ash, Misty and I climbed off, Pikachu and Togepi too. {A.N. You thought I forgot about them? HA!}"Ash, I wanna stay in a hotel room now! It'll make a nice change from Pokemon Center rooms, and you get room service! And I can phone you whenever I want!" Misty complained. "Well, too bad! I like Pokemon Centers!" Ash argued back. Brock looked like he was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "Don't worry, Misty, I have enough money to get all of you, including me in a hotel room. Individually." I said, calming the two down. 

Lira's Diary: 

If they were expecting economy rooms, I proved them wrong! I got them each a private room for themselves and their pokemon, including one for myself and my pokemon. They each had their own t.v., private bathroom, air conditioner, king-sized (queen for Misty and me) bed, a cot for six small pokemon, room service **_and_** a healing machine for their injured pokemon. Class? Deluxe. And that added up to... only $10,000? Oh, well. I paid in for cash too. *sigh* Goodnight! 

End of Chapter 1. 

Did ya like it? Please review. All flames will be extinguished by Misty's water pokemon, and the bad reviewer will be 'BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!' via Misty Mallet Express. :) C-ya!   
~Lira, pokemon fanfic author, signing off.   
  
  



	2. Team Rocket Encounter!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1! 

~Lira F. 

My Adventures in the Pokemon World

Chapter 2

By: Lira R. Fiedacan

Lira's POV.

"RING, RING! PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL! RING, RING! PHONE CA-" the phone blared out for about the millionth time this morning. I sighed and picked it up. A picture flickered up on the screen. Although I knew that I had to be used to this to complete my quest, I still was surprised. It was Misty on the phone.   
"Hi, Lira!" she cheerfully greeted. "Hi, Misty! How are you today?" I replied. "Oh, fine thanks! Anyway, the boys were-" she started to say when she was interrupted by a hard shove and a loud clearing of a throat in the background. "Anyway," she started again, "**_we _**were wondering, when you were going to join us for breakfast.".   
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was taking so long..." I apologised. "Oh no, it's okay! It's just that... Ash wants to get a head start to Bill's lighthouse." Misty told me. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my pokeballs, backpack, key card, Pokedex and pokegear and ran downstairs, to meet my new friends.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
Misty hung up the phone and turned to the boys. "Lira said that she would be down in a minute." she replied. After a short period of time, Lira arrived. "Hi, sorry I'm late!" she apologised and sat down to eat her breakfast of scrambled eggs and pork chops. {A.N. Yummy! *licks her lips hungrily*} Ash, Misty and Brock could only watch in amazement as the hungry girl wolfed down her breakfast.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
"Is the trap ready?" an arrogant woman's voice whispered. "Yeah, I think. Is it ready Meowth?" another voice replied, only this time, is was a male's. "Yah, now let's get inta position." yet another gangster male voice answered. As you may have guessed by now, they are Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket. They hid in the bushes and waited for Ash and co. to come. 

After quite a short period of time, they heard some talking and peered warily out of the bushes. Sure enough, it was Ash talking to the other 'twerps' and... Wait a second! There's a new twerp here! She has a Johto League cap on and a navy-blue backpack. One, two, three, four, five, six pokeballs clipped onto her pokebelt. Pokegear. A spaghetti strap singlet, flower patterned shorts, and a pair of socks and sneakers. And a pokedex, the new version. Ah, they'd find out later. They popped their   
heads back into the bushes and waited.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
Lira's POV. 

"Then I became the Orange League Champion!" Ash boasted proudly. "That's cool." I replied back, and we continued on walking. Suddenly, we heard a creak under us. "What was that?" Misty panicked. "N-nothing, I guess. L-let's keep on walking." Brock suggested uneasily. 

"But what do you think that was?" Misty asked again, only this time, more calmly. "Probably some Diglett and Dugtrio." I answered. "Diglett and Dugtrio? I wanna catch them!" Ash exclaimed. "Later,   
Mr. Pokemon Master." Misty said, while grabbing him by the ear. "But, but I wanna catch them!" Ash whined. Brock and I just sweatdropped.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
"Time for Plan B." Jessie said to her other two partners when they saw that their plan didn't work. "Okay." James agreed and started to stand up, but stopped halfway. "Um, Jessie?" he asked. "Yeah?" Jessie replied. "What's Plan B?" he asked her. Jessie and Meowth fell over, anime-style.   
"Plan B is we say our motto and steal the twerp's Pikachu!" Jessie yelled at James angrily. James just cowered in fear and whimpered (You know, "EEEEEEEE!"). Meowth just slapped himself on the forehead. "Oy."   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
Lira's POV. 

We heard some rustling in the bushes, then an arrogant woman's laugh.   
"Prepare for trouble!" she said.   
"And make it double!" a man's voice exclaimed. We turned around. "You again!" Ash exclaimed angrily. "I said not to interrupt our motto!" the woman yelled back at Ash, her head growing 10 times it's normal size. She cleared her throat.   
"As I was saying, to protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jessie!" the woman yelled.   
"James!" the man shouted.   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"   
Then, a talking Meowth jumped out and said, "Meowth, that's right!". (A.N. I threw that in for all Team Rocket fans. ^_~) I needed no explaining in who these three were. I had played Pokemon Yellow, and I watched the show each weekday morning. 

"Give us all your Pokemon!" Meowth yelled at us. "Never! Go, Pikachu!" Ash answered back. Pikachu jumped out in front of Team Rocket. "PIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as it* shocked Team Rocket, or attempted to. Jessie laughed again. "There's no way to shock us, twerp! We're wearing rubber suits, environmental friendly!" Meowth explained. 

Ash growled and reached for another pokeball. But I stopped him. "One moment, Ash. This is my chance to give my pokemon some experience." I said. Ash nodded. I turned around, grinned and yelled, "Go, Wooper!" as I threw a pokeball. "Wooper!" she** exclaimed as she came out of her pokeball.   
"Alright, if it's a fight that you want, a fight you'll get!" Jessie said, and she threw a pokeball while saying, "Arbok, go!". "Hmm, I'll go too. Victreebel, I choose you!" James shouted, and threw out yet another pokeball. "EEEEE! Victreebel, get off of me!" James shouted to his pokemon as it swallowed his head. Victreebel soon got off of James and into battle position.   
"Wooper, use your Rock Smash on Arbok!" I shouted to my pokemon. Wooper threw the rocks at Arbok, which crashed into Victreebel, and they both crashed into the other members. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S CRASHING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they soared into the sky. Ash, Misty and Brock ran to me to congratulate me. 

After a while, we finally got to Bill's lighthouse. We ran to it, eager to hear what we had to fulfill. 

Hurrah! Here's the second part, and look at how soon I posted it! Here are the meanings for the asterisks next to those words:   
*- Vote on what Pikachu is, a boy or a girl, and the gender with most votes will be used.   
**- Yes, in my Pokemon Gold, I caught a female Wooper. She knows Whirlpool, Rock Smash, Slam and Surf. :) Chapter 3 **_will_** be coming soon. I guarantee it. Bye 4 now, and thank you to the people who complimented me on my first chapter. 

~Lira, the (in)sane pokemon and maybe digimon fanfic writer. (LOL at myself) 


	3. Bill's Lighthouse!

Disclaimer: Look for it at Chapter 1! And, I think Togepi is a girl, so I'll list it as a girl. Also, sorry for the big delay! I have an end of the year concert! The teacher's been forcing me to practice **_extra extra super hard!_** And he's been giving us lot's of homework! So, I hope you'll accept my apologies! :) Bye! And thanks to the people who have reviewed this fic so far. :)   
~Lira, the stressed out pokemon fanfic writer 

My Adventures in the Pokemon World

Chapter 3

by: Lira Ruchelle M. Fiedacan

Lira's POV.

After Ash had rung the doorbell, Bill greeted us warmly and told us to come inside. The massive doors opened, and we walked in his lighthouse. There stood Bill and Prof. Oak with their backs to us. They turned around. "Ah, Lira. So there you are." Prof. Oak greeted me. "I'm glad to finally see you!" I exclaimed. Bill and Prof. Oak looked at me intently, while Ash, Misty, Brock and even Pikachu and Togepi looked at me surprised. "Uh, again! I'm glad to finally see you again!" I said desperately, louder than I wanted to. "Um, that's good. Please have a seat." Bill told us.

We all sat down on a chair around a round wooden table. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here is your new pokedex." Prof. Oak said to me, as he handed me a pokedex. I pressed a button on the front, and it opened up. It made a 'ding' sound. "I am Dex, a Megadex made by Prof. Oak. I am especially programmed for Pokemon Elite Lira." it said in a Dexter-like voice, only in a soft female voice.

"Pokemon Elite? Am I really that good?" I asked Prof. Oak and Bill. "Yes, you defeated the Elite Four and the Champion Lance, didn't you?" Bill told me. I blushed at the compliment, as my other 'team mates' gasped in shock. "You defeated the..." Misty started. "Elite Four..." Ash continued. "and the Champion Lance?" Brock finished.

"Yeah, but I gave back the Champion leadership to Lance. I still got a permanent place in the Hall of Fame, though." I explained. "But, why?" Brock asked me. "Because I wanted to catch all the pokemon, and discover new ones." I replied. Brock nodded in agreement. "Can I see your pokemon? Please?" Ash begged me. "Well, okay. Tomorrow. It's night time now." I answered. "Would you like some rooms to stay in for the night?" Bill asked us. We all nodded our heads rapidly. Bill just smiled and gave us directions to our rooms.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
[In the morning...] 

Lira's POV. 

I yawned and stretched out on the king-sized bed. It was about 6:00 a.m. I wondered if there was anyone up at this hour. I got up, took a bath and changed into my fav. singlet and shorts. I put on my slippers, too. I didn't know why, but I felt like it. By that time, it was only 6:30. I walked down the maze of twisting stairways and corridors (A.N. What do you expect in a lighthouse?), until I got down to the dining room. Only Misty was awake. 

"Oh, hi Lira! Bill and Prof. Oak went out to study the DNA of a Ponyta and Rapidash. They want to find out if their DNA has changed when pokemon evolve, or something like that." Misty greeted me.   
I smiled and took the chair opposite of her. "Is Ash up yet?" I asked her. "Nah, he's usually up at this time when we're on the road, but I guess the comfort of a real bed to sleep in has really gotten to him." she replied. 

"Um, Lira?" Misty asked me while we were reading one of the magazines in the lighthouse. "Yes?" I replied, looking up from 'Our Pokemon'. "Is it really true that you defeated the Elite Four **_and _**the Champion Lance?" she uneasily asked me. "Yep, he said that he felt happy for me after the battle. He nearly wiped out Pansy!" I smiled. "Uh, who's Pansy?" she asked me, confused. "Oh, Pansy's my Meganium. I give nicknames to them, so that if I'm in a battle with someone who has the same type of pokemon, we wouldn't get confused." I explained. "Oh, okay." she answered back, and we continued reading our magazines.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
[Later on (7:30 a.m.)] 

Lira's POV. 

"Can I see your pokemon now Lira? Pleaseeeee?" Ash begged me after eating his breakfast. "Ash! We don't want to insult her!" Misty hissed to him and smacked the back of his head. "OWWW! What did ya do that for?!" Ash shouted at her, while rubbing where Misty had smacked him. "For insulting our new traveller!" she answered back.   
"Well, can I still see them?" Ash asked me once again. I laughed and said, "Sure! Uh, Bill, is there any wide open space that I can use, for a little while?". "Yes, follow me." he answered and led us out.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
Lira's POV. 

"Okay, come on out!" I cried and threw out my pokeballs after Bill had left. Apparently, he had more studying to do with Prof. Oak. All my pokemon came out. "Guys, this is Pansy, my Meganium. Whoopy, my Wooper. Lunar, my Teddiursa. Flapper, my Pidgeotto. Sandy, my Sandshrew. And Happy, my Togepi." I introduced them to my new friends, while pointing to each one.   
I turned to my pokemon. "The girl with red hair is Misty, the guy with hair pointing all directions and is wearing a green vest is Brock, the boy with that cap is Ash, and their pokemon are Togepi and Pikachu." I said to my pokemon while making some gestures. My pokemon snickered quietly at my actions. 

Suddenly, Togepi jumped out of Misty's arms. "Togepi, where are you going?" Misty cried out. Togepi ignored her 'mother' and walked over to Happy. They engaged in conversation. "I guess your Togepi likes my Happy, Misty!" I said, smiling. "Now, can you introduce me to your pokemon?" I asked them, so as not to be suspicious. "Sure!" was all they said before letting out their pokemon. We had to borrow an inflatable pool from Bill so that Goldeen could swim in it.   
Pretty soon, most of the other pokemon were playing in it too! The ones that prefered to stay on land just sunbathed near the mini-pool. We changed into our bathing suits and played with our pokemon. It was a really really REALLY great day! We were so tired out that as soon as we ate dinner and changed, we fell right asleep. 

End of Chapter 3. 

I think this is a pretty short chapter. :( Oh, well. Chapter 4 is coming out soon. *mutters* Stupid concert... *goes back to normal voice* Here are some questions for you to ponder! When will Bill and Prof. Oak reveal Lira's secret? How will our **_other_** heroes react to this? When are Team Rocket gonna show up again? Will this fic have some romance? And if it has, who is it with? Ash and Misty? Most likely. When will I stop blabbering and start the other chapter? I think I can answer that. *drumroll* And the answer is... NOW! *gasps* How did you guess?! Are you psychics? Now those are questions for me to ponder! But, I said for you to ponder? ????? Oh, well. I have to practice and continue the other chapter now. :)   
But, first, I have to take my insane medicine. *grabs a bottle* I TOOK ISNANE ME DICINE! NOW I'M MORE ISNANE! TEE-HEE! Bye! ~Lira, the pokemon ficcy author who doesn't own pokemon and jsut took soem isnane me dicine! *breathes deeply* Bye! (Real this time!)   
  



End file.
